1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiographic image detection device, and more particularly to a radiographic image detection device that features portability.
2. Related Art
In recent years, FPDs (flat panel detectors) have been realized in which an X-ray-sensitive layer is disposed on a TFT (thin film transistor) active matrix substrate and X-rays can be directly converted to digital data. Using these FPDs and the like, portable radiographic image detection devices (below referred to as electronic cassettes) have been realized in which image data, which represents a radiographic image that is expressed by radiation passing through a subject and being irradiated, is generated and the generated image data is stored. In consideration of portability, a handle, which functions as a carrying handle, is often provided at this kind of electronic cassette.
In a radiographic image detection system that utilizes an electronic cassette, the electronic cassette is disposed to be spaced apart from a radiation generation section that generates radiation such as or the like. At a time of capturing of a radiographic image, a subject of imaging is disposed between the radiation generation section and the electronic cassette. If a condition of imaging is a standing position, the electronic cassette is mounted on a standing position frame, and if the imaging condition is a recumbent position, the electronic cassette is inserted between a bed and the subject of imaging. In either of these imaging conditions, the standing position or the recumbent position, it is necessary that the handle provided at the electronic cassette does not become an impediment to imaging.
Accordingly, electronic cassettes have been proposed that, by making the position of a carrying handle movable in a side face corresponding to one edge of the electronic cassette, making a carrying handle removable, or making a carrying handle deformable, are configured such that the carrying handle is not an impediment when the electronic cassette is mounted on a standing position frame (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-77641).
However, there is a problem with the electronic cassette according to JP-A No. 2004-77641, in that no consideration is given to whether the electronic cassette is put into a vertical orientation or into a horizontal orientation in the case of a standing position, or to which edge matches the length direction of a bed in the case of a recumbent position. Thus, depending on an orientation of the electronic cassette, the carrying handle may be an impediment when the electronic cassette is being mounted in a standing position frame or when the electronic cassette is being inserted between a bed and a subject of imaging, or the like.